What hurts the most
by darjh619edge
Summary: Roman is the popular football star who is known for being cruel. Seth isn't popular but he has a crush on Roman which his best friend Dean and stepbrother Phil tease him about all the time but when Seth is given a chance to get to know Roman he learns things aren't what they seem. Seth vows to help Roman when he finds out what is kept hidden in plain sight.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I know I shouldn't start another story while I have two going and I swear I was going to wait until Closer or Behind closed door was finished but this prompt which I found from BelieveInTheShield has been dancing in my mind for several days. I am in love with the idea behind it and I am itching to write it. So I hope you guys enjoy this one as much as the other two and if you haven't read them yet please check em out. Thanks.**

* * *

The summer heat beats down on the three of them Seth has his two toned hair tied up in a ponytail. His chocolate brown eyes are locked on the football field where he is watching Roman the seventeen year old quarterback and star of the team. Roman has tan skin and is tall if Seth had to guess he would say he was probably over six feet. Roman usually wore his hair down raven locks that traveled down past his ass but when he was playing it was pulled up into a bun. Roman was of Samoan decent and his grey eyes were piercing he already had facial hair which made him look older and taller the teenager seems to move with such grace and precision for a guy of his size as the ball soars from his hand to a guy running across the field. Seth was mesmerized by how all the other jocks came running over and slapped his back. It was widely known throughout the school that Roman's family was rich which is part of the reason the tanned football star was so popular. Roman also had a reputation around the school for being cruel to the other kids who were weaker or not as popular as him. He never sugar coated anything if he didn't like you half the school didn't like you. Seth could remember how many stories he had heard about kids never coming back because of Roman. The thing is Seth has a crush on the football player he has since freshmen year when they were in gym together Dean and now Phil are the only two people who know this and they use it to tease Seth whenever feels the elbow jab at his ribs and it pulls him from his thoughts he looks over at his half brother Phil who is eighteen and senor. Phil keeps his hair almost completely shaved off he has brown eyes and a lip ring. Phil loves tattoos and has several which he got as soon as he turned considers himself straight edge and a radical he has a wicked sense of is currently working on a story for the school newspaper about hazing in sports and part of his job was to watch practice for anything he could use. To Seth it really felt pointless he doubted they would haze each other on the field but he could be wrong. That was how he found himself being dragged along by his half brother to the practice. His best friend Dean who was also seventeen tagged along because he went everywhere Seth went. They were usually attached at the hip since their friendship started in elementary school. Dean has blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes he was crazy at times since life deal him some pretty crappy hands but Seth also knew that there was a heart of gold underneath his tough exterior.

"Jesus Seth stop eye fucking him."

Seth glares at his brother who is smiling wickedly and Dean decides to join in the fun of harassing Seth. Phil's mother had met Seth's dad when the moved to town and her car broke down. Seth's dad was the town mechanic and they pretty much instantly fell in love so they got married and she forced Phil to move in with them. Phil loved his step brother but his hate for Seth's father ran deep he thought the man was a coward and not a very good provider even though it was the farthest thing from the truth. Phil's hate came from the fact that for almost fifteen years it was just the two of them then this guy had swept his mother off his feet and he suddenly he had to adjust to having a family. It was a fact that Seth was gay he couldn't hide it and often he was bullied for it. Dean stuck up for him because Dean was also gay but he was bigger so he never really got picked on and Phil did too once they became brothers but they enjoyed teasing him whenever they got the chance. Phil was bi sexual and he never was harassed for it because he usually stayed to himself except for the couple people he talked with on the newspaper circuit.

"I wasn't eye fucking him."

"You were too I could see the eye boner from here."

"Shut up."

Dean laughs along with Phil then glances down at his watch he looks panicked as he stands heads for the steps. "Shit I am going to be late for work." Seth bids him goodbye and watches as he runs down the stairs and towards the student parking lot. Dean works at the garage Seth's father owned. The older man gave Dean a job as soon as he turned seventeen. Dean was great with cars he just seemed to know what to fix and everything about a car just by looking at it. Seth watches as Phil jots something down his notebook he raises his eyebrow in curiosity.

"What are you writing down?"

"Nothing."

Seth scoots closer to his step brother and rips the notebook from his hands which earns him a playful shove. Seth looks at the page and there is only one sentence. Seth tosses the notebook back at his brother and stands.

"Fuck you."

Phil laughs even harder as Seth makes his way over to the steps he has to get home as well. He was suppose to tutor a kid in about an hour. Last summer Seth started tutoring kids he decided it was a great to save up some money for things he wanted. Like a car for one would be nice but he also had plans on going to college. As Seth runs down the steps he still has hears his brother laughing so he turns and gives him the middle finger before he crosses the parking lot and makes his way home. He shakes his head as a smile lights up his face Phil always thinks he is just hilarious. The paper Seth stole from him had one simple sentence saying the afternoon wasn't wasted because he got to watch Seth eye fuck the most popular guy in school. Seth vows to torture his stepbrother later on but for now his focus is his tutoring session. Seth was super good in math,science and history.

* * *

Seth's tutoring session was fairly successful the student he was teaching seemed to pick up pretty easily on the math which was a great relief it was really frustrating when he had to explain the same problem over and over. After the session he spent the rest of his night torturing Phil by beating him over and over in mortal kombat. Phil was a very competitive person and he hated to lose. It didn't matter if it was sports,video games,board games anything he would get pissy. Seth took great pleasure in watching as he tossed the remote across the room then cursed out loud when it broke. His glare and threat to make Seth buy a new one didn't phase him because he knew it was just Phil's sore loser side talking. Once he was done laughing he reminded Phil how that afternoon he was teasing him about staring at Roman. Phil kept cursing as he got up and made his way back to his own bedroom Seth reminded him to forget his broken remote which only caused Phil to curse even more. Seth laughs all the way to the bathroom where he quickly gets ready for bed he feels exhausted. Seth brushes his teeth and pulls on a pair of sleep pants before taking off his shirt. As he turns off the light and crawls under the covers all he can think about is Roman. Seth wonders if he is as bad as everyone claims or if there is something else underneath. Seth wants to find out but doesn't know if he will ever get the chance.

* * *

Okay another author's note. I know this chapter is short but I just wanted to introduce characters and kinda set the mood. I already have the second chapter planned out and I didn't know what else to add without breaking the next chapter so hopefully all enjoyed if you did please let me know thank you like always dear readers you guys are amazing.


	2. Chapter 2

I am so excited that you guys like the idea for this story and it made me excited to keep writing it. Thank you for reading,reviewing and favoriting you guys are awesome.

* * *

Seth drags himself out of bed as his alarm goes off he had a terrible time getting to sleep last night. Seth grabs a tee shirt and his favorite pair of jeans he stumbles to get dressed as his brother pounds on the door "Get your ass up Dean is in the kitchen eating everything." Seth laughs to himself that was the normal circumstance Dean always shows up in the morning to have breakfast. By having breakfast it meant eating all the food their mother would prepare for them. By now she would make extra so that Dean would be able to eat until his heart's content. Seth pulls his hair into a low bun and double checks himself in the mirror. There are dark circles under his eyes and he honestly looks like shit. He chuckles to himself it's not like Roman will notice him anyway. Phil pounds on his door again "come on dude." Seth gets frustrated "I am almost done damn it go on." Phil calls out something about walking and what the rest Seth doesn't hear as he grabs his backpack and makes his way downstairs. He finds Dean at the table with a stack of pancakes in front of him. His mother greets him and sits a plate down in his spot. Dean asks him what took him so long to get ready and Phil uses it as an opportunity to harass him about Roman.

"He had to make sure he looks good for Roman."

Seth flips Phill off as he starts to cut up his pancake his mother scolds him and they laugh as they hurriedly finish eating breakfast. Seth rushes them to Phil's car complaining that they are going to be late now it's Dean's turn to tease him. "We gotta be on time so he can eye fuck Roman on his way to history." Seth calls him an asshole which only causes the other two to laugh hysterically as Phil starts the car and drives towards the school. Seth would never tell his brother and Dean that they were right. If he did they would never ever let him live it down they both knew he had a crush on Roman. As they pull up the school Phil reminds Seth about his tutoring session after school and tells him to be home on time. "Thanks mom." Phil rolls his eyes "you're welcome." With this the three of them fall out of the car and say goodbye to each other before they head off to their first class of the day.

As Seth takes his seat in front of his history class the bell rings and most of the students fall silent. The door opens and Roman comes strutting in he is always late and today there are no more seats in the back so he takes the one next to Seth. Seth can feel his heart beating out of his chest and he hopes that Roman can't hear it as the teacher comes through the door and bids them all good morning. She tells them that last night she got the chance to grade their test and that she will be handing them back. The students start to talk amongst themselves as she walks by each one placing the paper on their desk. Seth grabs his and a smile lights up his face as he sees the red A+ in the top corner of his paper. Seth hears a low fuck come from next to him and he looks over to see a irritated look on the face of Roman. He can make out the D in the corner of Roman's paper. Seth instantly feels bad and his heart feels for Roman. Seth decides to try and be nice to the other man.

"How did you do?"

Instead of answering Roman acts like he didn't hear him and shoves the paper in his backpack. The teacher clears her throat letting them know it is time to pay attention. Seth feels really rejected by Roman so he doesn't look over again as he tries to pay attention to the teacher and her lesson. Seth can't wait for lunch so he can tell Dean and Phil what happened. As soon as the bell rings Seth grabs his things and takes off he can feel Roman's eyes on him and it only serves to embarrass him more.

* * *

Seth drops his tray of the food on the table and plops down next to Dean who smiles at him brightly. "What's up." Seth looks at Dean and his brother with a horrified look on his face as Dean eats a bite of his pizza. Phil laughs causing milk to spray out of his mouth. "What is wrong with you?" Seth looks around to make sure nobody is listening to them as he recalls what happened to him during history class. Dean finishes his bite and looks at Seth with a surprised look on his face. Phil seems to share the sentiment as he painfully swallows his milk. He looks at his brother and he feels bad for Seth. Dean on the other hand has no filter so he says exactly what he is thinking.

"Why would you even try and talk to him."

"I dunno I just felt bad for the guy he looked so upset."

" I am sorry bro that is shitty."

Seth just shrugs he doesn't want it to bother him anymore than it has. They finish lunch talking about Phil and the story he is still trying to dig up for the school newspaper. Dean tells them about an asshole customer that he helped the other day. Then the bell rings and they are forced to go back to their classes. Luckily Dean and Seth have gym after lunch so they say goodbye to Phil who has no more classes after lunch except the paper as they make their way to the school auditorium. Seth dreads gym because he knows he will have to see Roman again. The way Roman treats him bothers Seth the rest of the day.

* * *

Seth calls out as he opens the door to the house but nobody answers. He knows Phil is still at school working on the newspaper, Dean is at work so are his parents so he takes his backpack up stairs and quickly changes to some gym shorts and a tank top. He tosses his dirty clothing into the hamper before he makes his way downstairs to the kitchen to get something to eat. Seth sees the note hanging on the fridge as he opens to get a sandwich. Seth grabs one of the sandwiches his mother made and makes his way to the table. He sits down and begins to eat as he reads the note.

 _Seth,_

 _Found another kid that needs some tutoring he is failing math and history pretty bad. He will be here for about an hour the money I already deposited into your savings account see you tonight I love you. Tell Phil it's his turn to take out the trash._

Seth smiles as he crumbles up the note she wasn't his birth mom but she always takes care of him and makes sure he is doing the right thing. He washes his hands as the doorbell rings and he figures it must be his student. Seth calls out that he is on his way and he makes his way to the living. Seth opens the door and lets out a loud sigh when he sees Roman standing there. He mumbles "great" under his breath but the other teen still hears him. Roman is a little hurt by this but he knows it's his own fault. Seth says nothing as he steps aside and lets the bigger teen into his house. He leads him to the living room and points to the couch where a math book is set up and some paper. "I guess I am tutoring you."

Roman scoffs "Wow your a tutor you aren't very smart." Seth can feel himself already getting irritated but he tries to brush it off because he knows that he can get a good chunk of money from Roman. Seth sits next to him and opens the text book to the lesson they are learning right now. He points to a math problem and begins to try and explain it but soon Roman is mocking him and he can feel the anger building. Roman is being mean and rude Seth decides he isn't going to put up with it in his own home. Seth slams the cover to the math book closed and stands up. He makes his way over to the front door and opens it he points to the sidewalk.

"Get out asshole I am not going to deal with your shit I don't care if you fail your classes. I have done nothing for you to be a dick and I am not putting up with it goodbye."

Seth looks at Roman and he can see the hurt in his eyes which makes him instantly feel bad. He closes the door and makes his way back over to the couch where he sits back down. Seth looks into the grey eyes he has dreamed about more than once. They are empty and Seth realizes that Roman is guarded. He has put walls up around himself now Seth feels determined to knock them down.

"Sorry."

Seth shakes his head as he stands again. "It's okay. I have an xbox in my room and I can make us a snack."

Roman stands and smiles at him. "Sounds fun."

"Good."

With this Seth leads him to his bedroom where he has his xbox set up. Roman sits on the floor and reaches for a controller as Seth turns the tv and system on. After they find the right chanel Seth puts in Halo and they begin to play. He knows he is suppose to be teaching roman but he figures if Roman can trust him and isn't so damn guarded it will be easier to teach him. Seth selects his character than Roman picks his and they start to play. Seth can see the difference in Roman already he begins to relax a little as they start the story.

A couple hours pass and Roman is like a whole new person they are talking and laughing as they finish a boss fight. Roman is sprawled out on his stomach with a controller in his hand while Seth is planted on the bed as he tries to shoot an alien on the screen. Roman lets him know he is doing awesome as they start to ask each other personal questions. Roman is first he asks Seth about Phil and if they are really brothers. Seth tells Roman the story of how their parents met and how Phil hates his father. Roman tells him that it sucks and Seth agrees then it is Seth's turn to ask some questions. He doesn't really need to ask though because Roman is letting the information flow freely. Seth halfway assumes he just needs to get it out of his system plus Seth doesn't mind listening so he lets the other teen talk as they continue to play.

Seth finds out that Roman is actually very sweet once you get past his wall of defense. He also finds out that Roman is guarded because his home life is pretty tough. Roman tells Seth about how he wakes up a few hours earlier before school so that he can do laundry and clean the house. Then he makes breakfast for his brother and two cousins who live with him. After everybody is fed he cleans up again before school. He tells Seth about his mother who is a saint to him but now she is terminally sick so he also gets up early to make sure she eats and gets her medicine. Seth feels his heart breaking and he can't help but wonder how many people know this kind of information about him. Seth can't imagine it's a lot of people because nobody tries to get close. To be honest Seth wasn't trying at first either until this tutoring session.

Roman continues to tell Seth that after school he has football practice then he goes home and helps his father in his shop for a few hours until he goes home cooks dinner helps his siblings with homework. Then he tries to do his own homework but he has to make their lunches and feed his mother, make sure she gets her medicine at night. Most nights he doesn't get to study and he is in bed well after midnight. As Roman curses the game Seth can't help but stare at him he wants so badly to pull the other man into a tight embrace. Seth knows that would be weird and would probably get him knocked out since they really just started talking. Seth now understands why he is failing. Seth wonders if he has been able to tell anybody this and it bothers him that a young guy like Roman has to keep it bottled up. As they finish the game and Roman realizes he must get home he thanks Seth for letting him hang out. Seth tells him it isn't a problem and that he can come over at anytime. Seth never really thought about how late it was as he got ready for bed. Instead he thought about how much he wanted to learn more about Roman. As he lies underneath the covers he decides to try and talk to Roman tomorrow.

* * *

The next day at school Seth tries to talk to Roman in the hallway as they pass by each other one another on the way to afternoon classes. Seth expects Roman to at least greet him but instead his met by a hard shove that causes him to fall down. Roman calls him a loser and all his friends laugh then they walk right by him. Seth watches as the boy he played games with just a few short hours ago is back to acting like a bully and it breaks his heart. Seth knows Roman is just trying to save face with his friends but it doesn't make it hurt any less.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean's mother was a mean,abusive alcoholic that went through boyfriends faster than most people went through socks. All her boyfriends were just as mean as her and couldn't deal with the fact that she had a bastard son. They were just as happy to beat on Dean as his mother was. When Dean was little he was always getting into trouble at school because he didn't know how to control his emotions until he met Seth. Seth was the only person who understood Dean and helped him conquer some of his demons. That was until Phil came along the straight edge teenager was unlike anybody Dean had ever met in his life. As Dean got older his hatred and walls grew he never like to let people in because it usually ended with him getting hurt. It ended with the people he cared about leaving him. When Dean first met Phil he didn't like the brown haired boy he thought Phil was entitled and a brat. Then he learned about Phil's childhood and his thoughts changed Phil worked his ass off to get everything he mother was still hooked on alcohol but now Dean had the choice to stay there or would stay with Seth most of the time or leave his house early before his mother woke up. Then he would work until late in the evening so he could go home long after she had passed out. Dean feels his heart beat louder when Phil is around and it drives him crazy. He doesn't want anybody to have that kind of control over him. Phil having the strings to his emotions was a dangerous game that could really leave him broken if Phil ever decides to cut the strings.

Dean knocks he can feel himself getting impatient normally Seth doesn't take this long to answer the door. Dean crosses his arms over his chest as he starts to tap his foot. He wants to play xbox with Seth and forget about the shitty morning he is having. It's a bright saturday afternoon and his mother woke him up by smashing a bottle of whiskey against the wall by his head. Her demands were simple to start paying rent like her new boyfriend or get out. As soon as the words leave his mouth Dean knows it is a bad idea but he smiles nonetheless. He tells his mom to start hooking again and he won't have to pay rent. She isn't amused and hits him several times in the head before kicking him in the stomach. His eye is starting to turn black and he just wants to escape with his friend. He kicks at the door "Seth open the fucking door." The door whips open but Seth isn't there instead it is Phil his mouth is slightly open no doubt about to say something smart assed until he sees the state of Dean's face. His look changes to one of concern as he opens the door and steps aside. "Dude you look terrible what happened." Dean doesn't want to tell Phil his mother beat him so he tries to change the subject. "Nothing is Seth home."

Phil just looks at him and he can tell Dean doesn't want to talk about it so he lets him change the subject. "No he is tutoring Roman." Dean lets out a low growl and Phil isn't sure what to say. "Wanna hang out for a bit." This takes Dean by surprise he looks Phil up and down he can feel his heart pounding in his chest. He forgets about Seth for a moment "Yeah." Phil smiles at him and leads him up the stairs to his room so that they can try to find a movie on netflix. Phil flops on the bed and pats the spot next to him. Dean lies down next to him on his stomach and holds his head up with his hands as Phil turns on the tv and netflix. Phil scrolls through a few movies before asking Dean what he wants to watch. "Something funny." Phil scrunches up his nose and this causes Dean to laugh. Phil calls him a fucker and picks some random movie. Dean tries to watch but all he can think about his the warm body next to him. Phil must pick up on it because he reaches over and grabs Dean's hand he laces their fingers together giving Dean's hand a gentle squeeze. Dean looks at him for the second time Phil has surprised him. "You don't have to talk but I am here for ya too." Dean just shakes his head "my mom." Phil doesn't need to ask anything he already knows Seth has told him everything about Dean. Phil scoots closer to Dean who is trying very hard to focus on the movie.

Soon the movie is only noise the in the background as they exchange soft slow kisses. Phil was the one to initiate it and Dean was in no mood to turn him down. To be honest he wants it probably more than Phil ever could. Phil is hovering over Dean as he leans in and captures his lip in another soft kiss. Dean needs more so he deepens the kiss feeling the metal against his lips only serves to turn him on more. Phil moans into the kiss as his hands start to explore Dean's body. His fingers push under Dean's shirt and run along his chest feeling the hard muscle against his fingertips. Phil pushes his tongue into Dean's mouth and takes control of the kiss tasting the sweet taste of the other man. Dean sits up slightly so that Phil can take his shirt off. Phil breaks the kiss as panting as he works the down to Dean's neck. He plants a kiss just below his earlobe before sucking on Dean's sensitive spot. Dean groans as he thrust up letting Phil feel him. Dean isn't in the mood for soft and sweet. "Phil fuck me." Phil pulls away from his neck and looks into the blue eyes that are staring at him. "Really?"

Dean nods "I need it rough right now." Phil lets out a shaky breath but seems happy to comply as he rips Dean's jeans off his thick thighs. Phil moves off the bed to get some lube but is stopped by Dean. "No." Phil goes to protest but Dean stops him by wrapping his legs around Phil's waist and pushing against him. "I can handle it." Phil pulls his own clothes off and puts Dean's legs up over his shoulders. He leans forward and captures Dean's mouth in a searing kiss as he lines himself up and thrust in. Dean hisses at the pain but Phil swallows it down before he begins to pound into Dean. He pulls almost all the way out and slams back in he is determined to give Dean what he needs. Dean is moaning low continuous moans as Phil is slamming against him assaulting his nerves over and over. The headboard hits the wall and Phil is glad Seth isn't home as he adjust their angle so he can pound himself all the way into Dean. He reaches down and roughly grabs at Dean's member. He starts to stroke the blonde hard keeping up with each thrust. Dean's eyes roll into the back of his head as he reaches his climax rather quickly. Phil is close behind he thrust up hard into Dean and he comes undone as well. He throbs into the other man as his release hits the walls surrounding him. They are both panting as Phil slowly pulls out of Dean. Dean smiles at Phil who suddenly turns cold as he hops off the bed. Phil quickly gets himself dressed before he points to the door and demands Dean to get out. Dean gets off the bed and looks at him confused as he gets dressed. "Did I do something wrong." Phil doesn't answer his question as he crosses the room and opens the door for the other teen. Dean leaves him room and decides to crash in the living room until Seth gets home he is beyond confused by Phil's reaction. After about an hour of waiting Dean decides that Seth isn't coming anytime soon so he leaves still hurt and confused about Phil.

* * *

Seth smiles to himself it is exactly the way he wants to spend his Saturday with Roman it just sucks that is has to be tutoring instead of something fun like a movie,or dinner. Seth sighs and Roman looks up from the math problem he is currently trying to solve. "Something wrong?" Seth shakes his head but Roman can tell from the blank look in his eyes that he smaller teen is lying. "Something is wrong." Seth smiles even wider "Don't take this the wrong way but." Roman cuts him off "You wish this was something fun." Seth laughs and Roman joins him telling Seth that he was thinking the same thing. "We can't slack off though your grades have slipped even more." A serious look appears on Roman's face and he shakes his head as he goes back to the math problem. Seth can tell he is concentrating his eyebrows are raised up and he keeps licking his lips. Roman pushes the paper aside and lets out a frustrated sigh. "I am never going to get this."

"Yes you are." Seth shows him again how to work out the problem and Roman is watching carefully. Once Seth is done he hands the pencil back over to Roman who goes back to trying to solve the problem. Seth gives Roman a high five as he works the problem out. Seth decides to try and make small talk so that he can learn more about Roman. "See it isn't that hard?" Roman chuckles to himself as he goes to the next problem. "I don't understand how you get this right away." Seth just shrugs "I dunno it's easy."

"I don't need math to wrestle." Seth feels his stomach do flips Roman shares a passion with him. Seth loves wrestling it's a passion of his and he hopes to one day be a professional wrestler. "I love wrestling." Roman looks at him surprised. "I never would have guess that."

Roman works out the problem quicker this time as the two of the continue to talk about wrestling. The talk about their favorite wrestlers, their favorite matches and how long they have been watching. They walk about how they got into it and what their ring names would be if they make it. They talk about what their finishing move would be and everything in between. Before long Roman has worked through two pages of math problems and they decide to call it a day. Seth collects up his things and packs them into his backpack. He stands and gets ready to leave when Roman asks him to stay and watch old pay per views. Seth is sure he has died and gone to heaven as he agrees to stay. Seth debates on whether or not he should call his brother but he can already imagine the shit Phil will give him. So he doesn't instead he follows Roman up to his room to look at his dvd collection. They pick out a Royal Rumble dvd and sit together on the bed as Roman plays the film.

They spend the rest of the afternoon discussing matches and moves. They talk about how they would change the move and anything else the could think of. Seth was more than elated that they both shared the love of wrestling and he hopes that it is something they can continue to bond on. He stays until the sun is almost down and Roman's cousins are banging on the door bothering him to make dinner. Roman asks Seth if he wants to stay but the shorter man declines seeing as how it is already getting so late out. Roman thanks Seth as he sees him the door. Seth turns and looks at Roman one last time before he makes his way down the steps he hears the door click shut behind him.

Seth avoids his brother as he makes his way up to his room. Seth quickly gets dressed for bed. As he turns the light off and crawls into bed he knows that he won't get any sleep his mind is obsessed with one thing. Roman he feels like they have turned a corner and hopes that maybe the bigger teen might start to let him in a little more.

* * *

Dean grabs a few slices of french toast as he tries to talk to Phil. Phil however acts like Dean doesn't exist. Dean feels a little hurt by how cold the other teen is acting he tries to be friendly but it does no good. Phil is more interested in giving Seth shit about spending his afternoon with Roman. Seth tries to avoid the questioning as his cheeks start to turn red but Phil just keeps going until Seth gives them all the details. As Seth starts to tell them about their shared love of wrestling Phil rolls his eyes it annoys him. Dean again tries to say something to Phil who excuses himself from the table and takes his plate to the living room. Seth asks Dean about the weird confrontation and Dean acts like he has no idea what is going on. Dean makes a mental note to confront Phil later on about the way he is acting. Dean in the meantime is more than happy to listen to Seth and his new discovery about Roman.

(Thank you for all the reviews,favorites and love for this story. I wanted to update but at the same time wasn't feeling it anybody ever have that. So sorry if it isn't up to par please forgive me. You guys are awesome and as a side note ewwwww Jericho won the us title bullcrap. Also I didn't know if anybody wanted to read dirty times between Dean and Phil if you do I will make their next romp better. )


	4. Chapter 4

Gym class is one of Seth's favorite classes he loves playing sports and he gets to have class with Dean which is even better because Dean is pretty athletic as well. They also share a love of wrestling which is one of the reasons they are so close. The two of them usually spend free time working out their finishing moves and what their ring personas would be like if they ever make it big. They both dream of working the indy scene until they make it to WWE. Today in class they are playing basketball and the gym teacher is working on splitting them up into teams. Roman,Dean and Seth plus a few other kids are on one team the rest are on the other team. The teacher tosses the ball into the air and Seth jumps hitting it towards Roman who catches it and runs toward the basket. He tosses it through the air to Dean who is able to hit the net getting them the lead. The three fist bump and Seth smiles happy to have Roman be friendly not like his usual self. They score again this time thanks to Seth who manages to run the ball up the court and toss it for three points again they all first bump and Seth laughs this time as Roman pulls his hair up into a ponytail.

After about forty five minutes the bell rings and the teacher declares their team the winner they all celebrate and shake hands with the other team before they are told to hit the shower. Seth follows Roman who is pulling his hair out before shuffling through his locker for a change of clothes and his shower supplies. Once he finds what he is looking for he strips out of his sweaty gym clothes and makes his way to a stall. Seth takes his lead and gathers his things before heading to his own stall which he gets next to Roman. As Seth starts the water and begins to wash his hair he hears Roman whisper next to him.

"Seth?"

Seth pauses for a moment before he answers the other teen. "Yeah Roman."

"Can I come over after school? Oh and good game."

This is a surprise to Seth but he is more than happy to spend his free time with Roman. "Yeah sure and thanks." Seth quickly finishes taking a shower and turns the water off. He dries his hair before he wraps the towel around his waist and steps out of the shower. Seth starts to get dressed pulling on his boxers then his pants as he watches Roman step out of the shower. Seth feels his heart flip as he secretly checks Roman out. The other teen looks delicious as his tan skin glistens with water and his towel is hung dangerously low on his hips. Seth wonders if Roman knows how good he looks. Then he mentally slaps himself of course Roman knows how good he looks. Seth's eyes travel up Roman's defined chest and shoulders. Then his eyes travel over to the angry looking bruises that are on Roman's wrists and neck. Seth feels his heart drop and he wonders how Roman got those bruises. Seth has to stop himself from reaching out and touching the delicate skin. Roman feels Seth's eyes on him so he turns and smiles at the smaller teen as he pulls on his clothes.

"After your tutor me I was thinking he could go to the mall and hang out maybe?"

Seth nods as he continues to stare at Roman who pulls a long sleeve shirt over his arms. Seth finds this weird since the weather is fairly nice and not too cold. He wants so badly to ask and is about to when Roman tells him goodbye and collects his backpack. Seth watches as the other teen disappears from the locker room. Seth gets his own backpack and makes his way to his free block where he studies and talks to Phil who also has a free period.

Seth tosses his backpack on the table which causes his brother to look up from his laptop and raise his eyebrow in confusion. Seth sits down and pulls out a book as he goes through it and tries to take notes. Phil continues to stare at him for a minute before he goes back to his laptop. Seth lets out a loud sigh and Phil closes his laptop before turning his attention back to his brother. "Do you want to talk about it?" Seth looks at Phil and closes his book before he pushes it to the side.

"So we were in gym and it was after actually we were getting dressed and I saw really ugly looking bruises on Roman's wrists and neck."

Phil looks at his brother like he has lost his mind. "So maybe he likes it kinky." With this Phil winks at Seth who isn't in the least amused.

"Phil I don't think it was like that he wore a long sleeve shirt. If they were from that don't you think he would show them off."

"Seth I am telling you leave it alone no good can come from nosing around and besides that he treats you like shit."

Seth sighs he knows his brother won't understand so he drops the conversation for now. He however is not going to let it go if somebody is hurting Roman Seth is more than determined to find out. Seth grabs his book and goes back to trying to study but all he can think about is the other teen.

* * *

Seth watches as Roman reads through quiz trying his best to memorize the answers. Seth want so badly to ask about the marks but he isn't sure if it is a good idea. They are still stuck in his mind. Roman hands the quiz back to Seth who starts to read the first question. Luckily for them it is a multiple choice quiz. Seth finishes the question and reads off the three possible answers. Seth watches as Roman's brows draw together in concentration he feels his heart flutter he likes the other teen so much it hurts. After a few seconds Roman answers the question and Seth smiles as he gives him a high five. Seth can see the marks again and he blurts it out before his mind even processes what is mouth is doing.

"Roman is someone hurting you?"

Roman acts like Seth is crazy and tries instantly to change the subject by asking Seth about himself. Seth decides to let it go for now since it is obvious that Roman doesn't want to talk about it. Seth tells Roman all about his childhood and how he grew up getting bullied. He tells Roman about the passing of his mother and how it was just the two of them until his dad met Phil's mother. He tells Roman about his dad and how he started his garage out of nothing and built it up to what it is today. Roman keeps answering the questions correctly as he listens to Seth talk about himself finally Seth feels like he has shared everything. Roman looks at him and smiles as he thanks him for sharing. Seth tells him it's no problem as he looks over the quiz to see if they covered everything. Once Seth feels satisfied that Roman will be able to pass they agree to head to the mall. Roman gets up and helps Seth to his feet then they make their way outside to Roman's car since he insists on driving them. Seth feels on cloud nine as Roman holds the door open for him then walks around slides into the driver's seat. They pull away from the curb and he knows that when he returns tonight there will be an onslaught of endless jokes but right now he doesn't care.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is so short I don't know where I was going with this chapter. I just felt the need to update something the next chapter will be longer promise. Thank you for reading.


End file.
